I Don't Believe You
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: it's like the way we fight the times i cry we come to blows and every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right? ::Cid Highwind x Yuffie Kisaragi::  * Rated M for Safety Reasons *


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Two Guns shoot you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Cid Highwind/Yuffie Kisaragi

Warning: AU. Cheating from Mr Highwind with Yuffie Kisaragi on Mrs Highwind. Slight out of character moments between the two.

Summary: He was married but that didn't stop them from a passion neither could explain. He wants to end it, at least, that's what it seems. She doesn't believe him.

* * *

..::One Shot::..

..::I Don't Believe You::..

* * *

Her dark brown eyes stared out the window sadly, her normally happy smile faded into a frown. The man, who had asked her to come, stood at the controls of his ship, and hadn't even spoke to her yet, besides some odd silence always got to her, especially when she was around him, but for different reasons then most would think. She knew what was happening; they were about to have a fight again. Well she couldn't really say 'they', for she couldn't beable to get a word in during the whole thing, because he would be too busy going off on her. However, she didn't mind at all, well, as long as he didn't say his wife's name.

Why didn't she mind? He had always been the swing set, and she always the kid that falls. Their fighting had become a normal thing, along with the tears that normally fell from her eyes, which she always attempted to hide from him. She didn't know why she would try to hide them, she always wanted him to know what she was feeling, but she didn't want him to look at her as a child that everyone else did. Although, at least one of them had to show how heartbreaking it was to be like this. Maybe if she didn't hide them, the tears would make him reaYuffiee that something was wrong, that he was hurting her as much as he was hurting himself.

Maybe it would make him reaYuffiee that he was wrong to lash out at her. That he loved her, even though he could never be with her. His love for her was only proven after the fight, normally during the night, the passion the two felt would appear. Even though it was wrong, a married man with a young Wutai princess, but in a way it had to be right. If it wasn't, then why would it be happening; they were two souls that were meant for each other, lived for one another - at least to the girl. She loved him and he her, but there was always something in their way. His wife was one of them, and their foolish pride had always been another.

"Yuffie." The male's voice echoed out, breaking the young ninja from her thoughts. "We need to talk, damnit."

She glanced over at him, away from the window that she had been spying out of. "About what?"

"Don't fuckin' come around anymore," he answered rather harshly. She felt the normal saddness coming over. Something about the way his voice was, made her almost want to believe the words she heard almost every week. It was like one of those bad dreams that you can't wake up from. The look in his eyes almost seemed like he'd honestly given up on the relationship they had been sharing; she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't.

"No," She shook her head gently. "I won't stop."

He mutters, "You have to. She's getting close to figuring things out. You gotta just leave and never come back."

She turned her gaze out the window, "You're wrong. I won't stop, because I just know you'll come around."

He snapped, "DAMNIT YUFFIE! Listen to me, we can't fucking do this anymore! We're done. I'm gonna dump you off at The Edge or somethin', then I'm going home. You're not comin' back around, I'll make sure of it if I have to!"

She felt the salty tears burning at her eyes at his cruel and heartless tone, though she still didn't want to believve the things he was saying. Pale eye lids slipped over the dark brown orbs gently as she turned her head, so that she was looking at the older man. She lifted the lids once more, a few tears slid down her cheeks right in front of him, no more hiding. Her saddened gaze tried to focus on his blurry image, noticing that he was staring right at her with a frown. She whispered, "Cid..."

"I don't fuckin' need you anymore," he grunted as he attempted to keep up his act. "I don't love you, I can't love you, or need you, or have you the fuck around."

Her stomach began to twist as she looked up at his blurry face. She felt as though someone was stabbing her over and over again in the heart, with her own weapon that had the metal heated in the flames of Hell. She wanted to run away, to get away from him; but she couldn't. She couldn't even stand as she stared at him, tears coating her eyes and cheeks. She could have swore, even through her tears, that she seen a saddened look on Cid's face.

"No," she replied quickly, in the most stern voice she could manage. "I don't believe you."

She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, her vision become clearer. That's when she noticed the look on his face; the pilot seemed to be stuck between two emotions. A look of anger on his face, while a look of regret filled his eyes. She noted that the emotion of regret seemed to be winning, for it shone brightly in his blue orbs. She fought back more tears as they filled her brown orbs, her shoulders shaking slightly from the fight with herself. The male before her didn't seem to notice; though in reality he had, he just didn't want to show it.

He snapped harshly, "What the hell are you talkin' about, Yuffie?"

She spoke in a strong tone, "I. Don't. Believe. You."

He growled, "What the hell don't you believe?"

"Any of it." She answered while more tears slid down her cheeks. "That you don't want me around. That you don't love me. That you don't need me. I don't believe you."

He glared at her. He didn't have time for this, nor did he have the heart to continue to watch her cry. He had to do this, he had to leave her alone. He was married, he couldn't be in love with this young woman; she was too young, he was attempting to start a family with his wife, it could never work out. Yet she fought everytime he tried to leave her. However, she wasn't the only one at fault during these tries. He was too. He couldn't stand to be without her for long. He hated fighting with her, always had and probably always would. He'd even thought about leaving his wife; there was hardly any real passion there, but with Yuffie, there was always passion, even when they fought. He shook her head of thoughts and turned his attention to landing the ship.

"You should believe me," he muttered.

"No," she shook her head. "There's no point. Besides you said that we'd never be apart."

"You said you would never remind me of that!"

"Shut up!" She didn't even cringe at the glare he sent her, merely dried her eyes and stood. "Stop pretending you don't love me!"

The passion behind her words twisted his stomach as he stared at her, staring into her eyes while searching for something. The look reminded him of the look in the mirror, when he told himself that he couldn't do this anymore, that this would be the last time he would ever see the ninja. Was she finally giving up on him? He didn't want that, not now, not ever. He had to do something, but the ship was already landed and his wife was expecting her to be gone. "... get off and leave..."

"No," she shook her head. "Please..."

He huffed and turned to her, advancing over to the little ninja in what seemed like rage. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging her over to the door. She began to fight back, trying to get loose, but he was far stronger then her. She didn't want to be dropped off, either with Tifa or back in Wutai, not without him. Her eyes began to water with tears once more as she started shouting things at him, things about their relationship, their time together. She was shouting another to get him to change his mind, but it didn't seem to be working. He only snapped at her; "Shut up! Fuck, Yuffie!"

"Cid-" She didn't get a chance to finish, as soon as they had reached the door, he pinned her against it. Her arms above her head as his lips pressed in a rough passion. Her eyes widened before a smile slowly moved along her pale pink lips. She pressed her lips against his, deepening the passionate creation he made. Though much to her surprise, he smirked and pulled away before things could go anything farther. She glanced up at him with a questioning look, not really sure on why he had stopped. "Cid-"

"I gotta get back," he grunted. "Now get off my fuckin' airship."

"Not until you tell me," she shot back, "when you'll be back for me."

"In a week," He answers, "Now go."

She smiles, "A week? Think you can last that long without me?"

He huffed, "Just go."

"I love you, Cid," she giggled and turned. There was silence for a moment as she opened the door. She could feel her stomach twisting softly as she glanced over her shoulder. A serious look took over the normal angered look; something that made her nervous.

"I love you too, Yuffs."

She smiled brightly as she hopped off the ship. She turned for a moment and waved, then took off away from the ship. Cid stared until she was out of sight before a small smile appeared on his lips. He closed the door and glanced back to the controls; before leaving out a small sigh. Two days later, he would be back to get her, he knew it. Maybe that's why she never believed him when he spoke negativally about their relationship.

* * *

Author's Note: _I'm not a big fan of Cid x Yuffie, but this was requested. I based it off the Pink song I Don't Believe You, and I kinda just ran with it. Reviews make kittens purr. Hope you liked it, the person who requested it. :)_

_[Edited 11/06/2010: The 'Liz' issue, pointed out by NYJAA and another reviewer, has been fixed to my knowledge. Sorry about that! PS: NYJAA, I want MY request now ;D Love ya girly!]  
_


End file.
